dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
List of CER2 Plus programming
Current Programming Action & Adventure *The A-Team Drama *Doc Martin *The Fall *Step Dave *The Flash *Arrow *Supernatural *The Clinic *Charlie Jade *Street Legal *Grimm *Chasing Shadows *The Following *Z Nation *Defiance *Breaking Bad *Police Rescue *City Life *Huff *7 Cities *Cold Squad *Republic of Doyle *Da Vinci's Inquest *The Border *Scream *Gotham *Wentworth *Devious Maids Soap opera *Shortland Street *Eastenders Reality *Saline County COPS *Real Stories of the Highway Patrol *LRPD: Life on the Beat *COPS (1989-2012 FTS run) *Inside Arkansas *A Current Affair *Eye for an Eye Comedy *Jono and Ben (TV3 New Zealand production) *Clone High *Wonder Showzen *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Comedy Time TV *Popcorn TV *The Simpsons (Season 1-10 only) *Family Guy *Home Movies *PuppetUp! *Newsreaders *Black Jesus *Harry Enfield's Television Programme *KYTV *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule *Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories *Winners *Don't Feed the Humans *Dick Figures *Next Time on Lonny *World Doctors *Diggnation *Fugget About It *Crash Canyon *South Park *The Boondocks *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *Joy To The World *Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show *Key & Peele *Mr. D *Bromwell High *Stressed Eric *The Brak Show *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with humans) *Game On *Bottom *Full House *The Young Ones *The Big Bang Theory *Marry Me *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Mr. Bean *The Brittas Empire *Butterflies *MAD *Bosom Buddies Kids programming (Kidline (Monday to Sunday), Anime Line (Saturday to Sunday especially for Newer Animated Series from Japan and South Korea) *Kung Fu Bunny (A Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOY) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Line Town *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3, now its broadcasts in 16:9) *The Powerpuff Girls *Kikoriki: New Adventures *Berenstain Bears *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only) *Yo-Kai Watch *All4TubeKids *Pokemon *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Jar Dwellers SOS *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Growing Up Creepie *Furby & Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Kenny the Shark *American Dragon: Jake Long *Doraemon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gravity Falls *The Fairly OddParents *The Proud Family *Cyberchase *The Weekenders *WordGirl *Pet Alien *Regular Show *Bug Rangers *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Mickey Mouse Works *Digimon Digital Monsters *Sonic X *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Shaun the Sheep *Atomic Betty *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *Arthur *Robotboy *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *House of Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Doug *Sidekick *Wayside *Voltron *Johnny Bravo *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Crayon Shin Chan *Jacob Two-Two *Codename: Kids Next Door *What Now? (TVNZ production) *Sparkle Friends: High Score *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb *George of the Jungle *Raw Toonage *Fish Hooks *Dinosaur King *The Secret Show *Teamo Supremo *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Pat and Stan *Kim Possible *I Got a Rocket! *Iggy Arbuckle *Pucca *Lloyd in Space *Recess *Wander Over Yonder *The Replacements *Bonkers *Cow and Chicken *The Adventures of Patch and Friends *Toy Story Treats *The Legend of Tarzan *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *PaRappa The Rapper *Wuzzles *The Wild Thornberrys *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Grossology *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Kid vs Kat *Rocket Robin Hood *Timon and Pumbaa *Danny Phantom *Toy Story Toons *Cars Toon *Fillmore! *Shrek *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mucha Lucha *Danger Mouse *Invader Zim *The What-A-Cartoon! Show *Inspector Gadget *Postcards from Buster *Robot Chicken *Famous 5: On the Case *Sheeep! *Team Galaxy *Sheep in the Big City *Dragon's Rock *Gargoyles *Marsupilami *The Powerpuff Girls *Tak and the Power of Juju *Steven Universe Teens programming (Teenline (Weekdays and Weekends afternoon)) *Fred's Head *Girl vs. Boy *Victorious *Wolfblood *Ren & Stimpy *Newsround (BBC UK production) *Sword Art Online *Hard Out *Freaky *Beta Records Television *Really Me *Sam & Cat *My Life Me *Music Mix USA *Karaoke High *Edgemont *Liquid Television *Grojband *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *bro'Town *FailArmy *Right This Minute *Action Zone *New Game Plus *After School Club (Arirang TV production) *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Stoked *Pixel Pinkie *Rex The Runt *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link *Fanta For The Funny *6teen *Station X *BuzzFeed Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win *Un, dos, tres... responda otra vez (RTVE Spain production) Newscasts *CER2 NewsBeat (featuring a tabloid/newsmagazine-style newscast format) *CER2 Entertainment News *CER2 Weather Report *One Hour Morning News (based off the Brazilian breakfast news program Hora Um da Notícia by Rede Globo) *The CER2 Daily (based off the Arkansas Democrat Gazette and Benton Courier newspapers and the UK breakfast program The Channel Four Daily by Channel 4) Documentary *World of Wildlife *Inside Space *Science Mysteries *CER2 Frontline *Investigation Reports Sports *Wide World of Sports *CER2 SportsLine *WWE on CER2 *HBO Boxing After Dark *CER2's World Championship Boxing *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show *Suzuki Great Outdoors Music *Morning Music Mix *CER2 Top 25 Countdown (two-hour uninterrupted countdown show) *CER2 Music Mix *Music Legends *Good Rockin' Tonite *The 80's Vault *The 90's @ 9 *Hip-Hop Effect *The CER2 Delivery Room *Jammin' Hits *Metal Power Hour *All-Request Live! *Music Station (TV Asahi production) Magazines *YouTube Nation *30a TV Category:Lists Category:CER2 Programmes Category:KCER-TV